Lu:Ciel
by Guardian Angels
Summary: Dir en grey/the GazettE Quand un pervers a décidé de suivre 10 mecs interressant... Yaoi
1. 25 décembre 2008

_**Lu:Ciel**_

**Auteur****s: Guardian Angels**

**Genre :**** Yaoi**

**Base :**** A venir**

**Pairing :**** A venir**

**Disclamer:**** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent... Sauf un... Malheureusement...**

_25 Décembre 2008_

_Yo le people!_

_Aujourd'hui, j'étais chez des copines, on regardait la télé (et ouais, chez moi on peut pas...) et je suis tombé sur dix mecs... (pas au sens propre du terme, je rassure...). Ils sont chelous! Mais ça a l'air d'être de beaux spécimens à étudier, et en plus, ils font de la bonne musique, en tous cas, les copines adorent!_

_Y'avait un des types, celui avec un bandeau sur le nez, Reita d'après ce que j'ai compris, qui regardait d'une façon plus qu'appuyée le batteur de l'autre groupe. Le pauvre se croyait discret..._

_Les autres ont eu l'air de plutôt bien sympathiser, c'est une affaire à suivre..._

Ceci n'est que le prologue, tout ça commencera réellement qu'à partir du prochain chapitre...


	2. 26 décembre 2008

_26 décembre 2008_

_Bonjour c'est re-moi!!_

_Aujourd'hui comme à mon habitude, j'espionnais. Et y'a un des mecs, le bassiste de Dir en Grey (je suis pas sûr mais j'ai fait quelques recherches) est allé voir le batteur du groupe du mec au bandeau (je sais plus le nom du groupe, et ouais, en plus de pas avoir la télé, on a pas de PC chez moi...). Toshiya (toujours d'après ce que j'ai compris), à l'air marrant comme gars. Il sait suffisement faire chier les gens pour avoir ce qu'il veux. Je l'aime bien! (Note à moi-même: apprendre sa technique ça en fera une de plus.) Je disais donc que Toshiya est allé voir le batteur de l'autre groupe. Il a utilisé sa fameuse technique, histoire de pouvoir accéder à la batterie, apparement il peut pas le faire avec celle du batteur de son groupe. Je me suis demandé pourquoi, jusqu'au moment où il est passé derrière le pauvre instrument. Et là, j'ai compris. Ce mec est un boulet... En attendant ça a bien fait rire l'autre mec, Kai je crois. Au bout d'un moment, Kai à eu pitié de lui et lui as montré quelques mouvements. Pour ça, il a du se coller à lui, ce qui n'avait pas l'air désagréable... La chance, moi, le mien, il veut pas._

_Et le mec au bandeau là, celui qui était pas discret, Reita, c'est ça, à téléphoné au batteur encore dispo pour l'invité à boire un verre. Décidément, il est pas discret. (Note à moi-même: si il arrive à le séduire, lui demander comment il à fait) Je suis sûr que le batteur se doute de rien. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le batteur s'appel Shinya. Et il avait pas l'air de trouvé Reita désagréable à regarder. Au fait, ce dernier aurait pu éviter le coup du pantalon en cuir... C'est cliché.... Mais c'est vrai que ça lui va bien. Je crois que le pire, c'était dans la rue. Leurs main se sont frôlées et Reita a piqué un de ces fard! Limite, j'aurais été en voiture que je l'aurais pris pour un feu rouge! C'est-y pas meugnon? J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses parce que je suis pas là pour observer des midinettes! C'est con que j'ai pas le droit de leurs filer un coup de main..._

* * *

**Voilà, l'histoire se met en place... Donnez-nous votre avis afin que l'on puisse satisfaire les lecteurs (lectrices)**

**PS: Les couples sont déjà décidés donc pas de réclamations de ce côté, désolées!**


	3. 27 décembre 2008

_27 décembre 2008_

_Aujourd'hui, Dir en Grey a répété, ou plutôt essayé. Ça à d'ailleurs fait s'arracher les cheveux au leader, Kaoru. Y'a un grand mec, ou un fil de fer, je sais pas encore, couvert de tatouages qui à débarqué. Il m'as l'air sympa lui aussi. Kyo, (c'est le chanteur) avait pas l'air enchanté de le voir. Et le grand a scotché Toshiya tout l'après midi, ça arrange pas mes affaires en ce qui concerne Kai... Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'était qu'un jeu. Surtout que, une fois la « répète » finie, Toshiya a foncé chez Kai pour jouer de la batterie, et plus si affinité... Malheureusement, y'a pas eu plus. En attendant, ils se plaisent mutuellement, mais y'en à pas un qui le voit. Ils finiront bien par s'en rendre compte! Enfin, j'espère..._

_Oh! Et j'ai vu Die et Aoi dans un magasin de guitare. Finalement, ils sont allés chez le grand rouge, où ils ont bus comme des trous pour s'endormir comme des loques, à même le sol du salon. Rien d'intéressant de ce côté là, juste deux potes qui aiment la bière._

_Aujourd'hui, Reita n'a envoyé que 4 messages à Shinya. C'est peu pour une midinette! Je trouve qu'il fait des efforts! En même temps, il à pas trop eu le temps, il a passé sa journée sur internet a chercher des photos de son batteur préféré. Mais, oh comble du miracle pour moi, Shinya à décidé de l'inviter au cinéma. (J'ai encore des crampes à l'estomac tellement j'ai rigolé en voyant la tête de Reita! Vous l'auriez vu, a essayer de se convaincre que c'était simplement parce qu' il l'avait invité a boire un verre, la veille! Mes fesses!) Après ils sont allés manger un morceau dans un petit resto sympa. Un peu kitsch, mais on peu pas toujours tout avoir. Ils se sont quand même engueulés pendant un quart d'heure pour savoir qui allait payer. Au final, ils ont faits moitié-moitié... Un quart d'heure pour arriver à ça... Mais ça a l'air d'avancer quand même, car quand Reita à raccompagné Shinya chez lui, ce dernier lui a vaguement embrasser la joue, avant de partir limite en courant. L'autre est resté a bugger pendant pas moins de dix minutes, la main sur la joue, au pied de l'immeuble. Au moins, une fois chez lui, il a fait de beaux rêves._

_Note de dernière minute! Toshiya dort chez Kai ce soir!_


	4. 09 janvier 2009

**Petite note : Nous sommes deux! Nous sommes deux filles complètement barrées! **

**Oh et petite info! Le mec qui écrit, ce n'est pas hide et il est aucunement question de Hyde... Mais tu es sur la bonne voie maos07! Quand tu trouveras fais en nous part! XD**

**Oh! Et effectivement, nous sommes sadiques!**

_9 janvier 2009_

_Merdeuh!! 'Font chier les copines! 'Peuvent pas s'occuper d'elles toutes seules??!!!! J'ai loupé pleins de trucs! Heureusement que j'avais placé des espions! 'Sont gentils ces petits gamins rondouillards. Donc apparemment, il ne s'est rien passé de croustillant à la fin de l'année. Reita et Shinya se tournent toujours autour. Mais oh! Gloire aux opérations du Big Boss, Reita s'est ENFIN décidé à inviter Shinya au resto pour un dîné romantique. Je sens que cette fois, c'est la bonne! Et c'est pour demain._

_Victoire! Après le concert de Dir en Grey le 31 décembre, vu que Toshiya devait passé le nouvel an tout seul (pauvre de lui) Kai est venu lui tenir compagnie, et Toshiya l'a embrassé devant le levé du soleil. (C'est niais...) Et au moment où ça allait devenir franchement intéressant pour moi, Kai a refusé et à demander à ce qu'ils prennent leur temps. (rabat-joie! Ça me rappel quelqu'un...) Et Toshiya à accepté. (Sniff... T'es plus mon copain...) En même temps, je me plaint pas plus que ça, il se serait passé quelque chose que j'aurais pas pu mater... Et puis je peut décemment pas demander aux gamins rondouillards de me faire un rapport détaillé, ça se fait pas... Quoi que..._

_L'autre grand dadet, (non ce n'est pas un fil de fer à la réflexion, c'est un grand dadet), miyavi qu'il s'appel, est encore venu squatter les répètes cette semaine, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se faire tuer par Kyo. 'M'ont l'air suspect ces deux là... À surveiller..._

_Bon, plein de paperasse à remplir à cause de mes presque deux semaines d'absence. Demain, rapport détaillé du repas romantique._


End file.
